Joyeux Bordel à tous !
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: Cette année là, toutes les nations étaient de la partie. Des préparatifs à la fête, rien ne se passe comme prévu... pour notre plus grande joie ! (T pour quelques vilains mots ici et là.)
1. Christmas Bloodbath édition 2012

**A/N: Ceci est une fanfiction.**

**3 chapitres d'un coup !  
**

**Comme d'habitude, je suis ouverte à toute critique que ce soit. Défoulez vous ! N'hésitez pas, c'est avec les critiques qu'on avance !**

* * *

_**Joyeux Bordel à tous !**_

_****Chapitre 1:Christmas Bloodbath édition 2012_

Chaque année, les nations se réunissaient pour décider comment célébrer les fêtes; lesquelles d'entre celles proposées, quelles activités il y aurait, s'il y aurait un repas, quelles nations voudraient y participer, quelles nations se porteraient volontaires pour l'organisation, où serait elle tenue, etc...

L'année dernière, Italie avait proposé un genre de show télévisé exclusivement réservé aux nations... avec lui même, Allemagne et Japon en tant qu'animateurs. Et même si ces derniers n'avaient pas vraiment eu leur mot à dire (Allemagne ayant été incapable de résister aux suppliques déchirantes de l'italien, et Japon n'ayant su dire non sans se sentir coupable et impoli), hôtes comme invités avaient tous passé une excellente soirée.

Et cette année pour Noël, tandis que la réunion se tenait à nouveau, cette fois à Helsinki en Finlande; l'on décida simplement de tout tirer au sort !

"Finn, t'es sûr de ton coup là ? Imagine un peu les résultats que ça va faire, comme, je sais pas moi: Un cabaret-show sur glace en Thailande ! T'es sûr que tu veux ça ?" S'inquiéta Danemark en jetant un regard incertain vers son ami.

Autour de la table, beaucoup partageaient la même inquiétude et regardaient maintenant Finlande d'un air anxieux. Mais l'hôte du jour répondit avec un petit rire.

"Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre, Dan. Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est ce qui fait tout le piquant et l'originalité de la chose ? Personnellement je trouve l'idée très amusante et je me sens excité d'avance !"

Quelques sourires s'esquissèrent sur les visages de l'assemblée. L'enthousiasme calme et naturel de la nation nordique avait toujours eu cet effet un peu contagieux. Et sans doute certains d'entre eux commençaient à voir cette fameuse originalité dont il parlait.

"Et puis maintenant que j'y pense, je pense que j'adorerais voir quelque chose comme un cabaret-show sur glace chez Thailande !" Ajouta t-il en riant de bon coeur.

A cela, les éclats de rires jaillirent de toute part dans la pièce, et alors Finlande sût que sa proposition avait été adoptée à l'unanimité.

Les rires s'estompant, Finlande demanda à chacun d'écrire sur des bouts de papier blancs un thème qu'ils voudraient pour la fête de Noël, et sur les jaunes, un endroit précis : Banquet gatsronomique, diner-spectacle ou humble souper; bal masqué, bal populaire ou bal royal; concert symphonique, jazz, rock ou métal; du Fashion show à la course de rally en passant un match de football, tout avait été proposé.

Cela ne manqua pas à donner un sourire attendri au jeune homme, qui rangea le tout dans la hotte qu'il avait préparé pour l'occasion.

"Bien. Maintenant je vais avoir besoin de l'aide d'une main innocente pour le tirage au sort. Qui est volontaire ?"

Aussitôt, plusieurs mains se levèrent. Notamment Danemark, se penchant sur sa table en agitant ostensiblement son bras et braillant pour être choisi; U.S.A qui avait carrément mit un genou sur la table pour se distinguer de la forêts de mains levées et ainsi rendre la sienne bien plus visible, et surtout affirmant que seul un héro tel que lui pouvait être à la hauteur.

"Genre, toi, t'es innocent... La bonne blague." Déclara tranquillement Norvège sans même regarder son voisin danois.

Choqué, celui ci en oublia son objectif et se retourna vers le norvégien pour se répandre en jérémiades. Et tandis que de leur côté des "C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son meilleur pote" et autres "Fous moi la paix", Amérique se fit "gentiment" prié de descendre et d'arrêter de se tourner en ridicule en se comportant comme un enfant par son ex-figure paternelle.

"C'que t'es rabat-joie,_ England, geez _!"

"La ferme ! Tu sais très bien que-..."

"Moi, Finlande ! Grand Frère France est volontaire !" Lança le français à l'adresse de leur hôte.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Angleterre qui avait toujours cette fichue manie de réagir au quart de tour lorsque son voisin d'outre-manche était impliqué dans quoi que ce soit, quand bien même l'anglais serait au milieu d'une enguelade, comme ici en l'occurence.

"Non mais je rêve, toi France !? _You wine bastard,_ je refuse de remettre notre _Christmas party_ entre tes mains plus que **pas** innocentes, à tous les coups on finirait dans je ne sais quel endroit douteux !"

Piqué à vif, France n'hésita pas à renvoyer la balle.

"Ah oui, eh bien je préfèrerais encore ça à une soirée dans un de tes pubs minables pour me réveiller dans mon vomi comme tu le fais tous les vendredi soirs !"

"Connard ! J'ai jamais..."

Finlande observa la dispute un court instant avant de pousser un petit soupir et détourner son regard vers les autres volontaires.

Italie, Hongrie, Belgique, Roumanie, Taiwan, Prusse, Macao, Thailande, Australie, Nouvelle-Zélande, Turquie, Inde et Espagne. Tout sourires et bienveillance, difficile de choisir l'un d'entre eux. Alors le finnois décida d'en désigner un au hasard.

"Très bien alors ce sera-..."

"_I, Sealand _!" S'écria joyeusement un petit garçon en uniforme marin en surgissant de derrière la chaise de Finlande, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

"S-Sealand... ? Mais comment as-tu-..."

"SEALAND !" Cria Angleterre en apercevant son petit frère, délaissant par la même occasion le col de la chemise de France. "Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! _Go home at once !_"

"Pas question, j'y suis j'y reste, _jerk _!" Déclara la petite principauté en lui tirant la langue. "Et puis d'abord, c'est pas un sommet mondial mais une réunion pour la fête de Noël alors j'ai droit, pas vrai Finlande ?" Lança t-il à son tuteur avec le regard plein d'espoir et ce sourire propre aux enfants naïfs et innocents.

"Bien sûr, Sealand. Est ce que je peux donc compter sur toi pour nous aider ?" Demanda t il avec bienveillance et tendresse.

"Yup ! Super Sealand, prêt à appareiller !" Dit l'enfant avec un salut militaire.

Finlande lui présenta alors la hotte, et devant tous les visages attentifs Sealand enfonça son bras aussi profondément que possible dans le sac et se mit à remuer énergiquement tout son contenu, et tout ça avec une expression très concentrée. Et puis...

"Ta-daaaa !" S'ecria t'il en montrant haut le bout de papier blanc plié avec fierté.

"Alors ? Qu'y a t-il écrit dessus, Sealand ?" Lui demanda Finlande.

Le petit anglais, pardon, "sealandais", déplia le morceau de papier et lu à voix haute:

"Fête de Noël selon la tradition américaine".

Un ange passe.

"_Americaaaa !_"Tonna Angleterre, brisant la glace.

"Mais c'est pas moi ! Moi j'avais écris que je voulais aller à Disneyworld !" Se défendit la nation américaine.

"Alors qui-..."

"Euh..." Intervint une petite voix d'on ne sait où.

Qui avait parlé ? Tous les membres de l'assemblée cherchèrent du regard le propriétaire de cette voix.

"Je suis là, là ! C'est moi, Canada !" Reprit la voix rendue à peine plus forte par le dépit.

Mais cette fois, on le remarqua enfin, casé précisément entre Angleterre et U.S.A, son fidèle Kumajiro blottit dans ses bras.

"Ah, tu étais là... Euh, du coup c'est toi qui avait proposé cette idée ?" Le questionna Angleterre tout en se demandant comment avait il fait pour ne pas le voir.

"Oui..." Admit le canadien en rougissant. "Je me disais juste... que ça serait bien de fêter Noël comme ça tous ensemble..."

De nouveau, une pause.

Puis les sourires refirent peu à peu leur apparition sur le visage de tous. U.S.A donna même une petite tape amicale (aïe) sur l'épaule de son jumeau. Mais c'est Finlande qui reprit la parole en premier.

"C'est une excellente idée, Canada. Je suis sûr que tout le monde ici est d'accord." Dit il avec un grand sourire.

"Ouais ! Dommage qu'on ai pu avoir l'occaz' de faire quelque chose de plus marrant que d'habitude mais c'est pas si-... Aïe ! Nor ! C'est pas cool, ça, mon pote !" S'exclama Danemark en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, là où Norvège l'avait frappé pour le faire taire.

"J'suis pas ton pote."

Juste comme ça, l'ambiance se détendit tou à fait, et l'on commençait déjà à discuter des préparatifs de la fête.

"Je m'occupe de l'éclairage !" S'écria à nouveau Amérique à l'attention de tous. " Je vais nous trouver des loupiotes et des tas de guirlandes électriques tellement flashy que même Las Vegas aura l'air terne à côté !"

"On t'en demande pas tant..."

"Huh ? T'as dit quelque chose, Canadia ?"

"Non, rien..."

"Alors je serais en charge du repas !" Décréta un France très excité à l'idée de prendre part à un tel projet, et surtout, avoir l'occasion de montrer au monde que sa cuisine était bel et bien la meilleure de toutes !

"Ô surprise..." Rétorqua Angleterre avec dédain. "Essaie juste de ne pas tous nous tuer avec tes escargots et tes grenouilles, si tu le peux."

"Ha ! Ca me rappelle, Angleterre: les cuisines te seront interdites d'accès. Et si j'étais toi j'engagerai un goûteur pour les plats qui te seront servis... on est jamais à l'abri d'un... _accident_..."

"Je voudrais me charger du sapin et de sa décoration." Annonça Russie avec son petit sourire poupin habituel. "Vous êtes de la partie aussi, n'est ce pas ?"

Le trio balte se figea sous le regard fixe du russe, se sachant condamné d'avance.

"O-Oui..."

"Je veux t'aider aussi, mon frère !" Proclama Biélorussie avec ferveur, aussitôt rejointe par leur soeur Ukraine toute aussi ravie.

"Je vais enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec mon petit frère adoré !"

Ensuite, Autriche se porta volontaire pour jouer au piano les chants de Noël, avec l'assisstance de Hongrie bien sûr.

Les Italies décidèrent de monter un petit spectacle de marionettes en guise d'animation. Ou plutôt, Italie força son frère Romano à accepter son idée à force d'insistances et de larmes de crocodile.

La suggestion de Prusse consistant à rammener pour Noël "une petite trentaine" de tonneaux de bière fût catégoriquement refusée, lui rappelant qu'il s'agissait bien d'une fête de Noël et non d'un OktoberFest qu'on organisait. Mais avec le soutient (quelque peu réticent) de son frère, il parvint à avoir un seul tonneau. Et rien qu'avec ça, il eut l'impression de remporter une victoire. Allemagne se contenta d'un "facepalm" mental et opta pour le silence afin de ne pas briser ses douces illusions.

Belgique et Monaco se portèrent volontaires pour aider France à choisir le vin et le menu, et peut-être même participer à l'élaboration des desserts.

Chine décida de se lancer dans la couture des chaussettes de Noël, avec l'aide de Taiwan et Hong Kong peut être. Mais étrangement Corée du Sud prit cela comme une compétition... qu'il avait fermement l'intention de remporter !

Les Nordiques décidaient entre eux des jeux à faire dans la neige, dressant une liste.

Suisse se chargerait de la sécurité des locaux en personne, secondé de Liechtenstein qui n'a pas voulu être en reste.

Tous les autres étaient tenus de rammener leur bonne humeur !

Quel beau réveillon en perspective !

"Au fait !" S'exclama Finlande au milieu du chahut. "On a oublié de tirer l'endroit de la fête au sort !"

Echanges de regards ahuris l'espace de quelques secondes et puis...

Retour au chaos.


	2. Stupeur et tremblements

_Chapitre 2: Stupeur et tremblements_

Finalement, le lieu de la fête a été fixé au... Japon. _Arigatô_ à Sealand et sa "main innocente".

Le pauvre japonais était dans tous ses états depuis l'annonce. Comment allait il expliquer à son Premier Ministre que toute une délégation de nations allait venir passer "_Kurisumasu_" chez lui suite à un malheureux coup du sort ? Il se souvenait encore avec amertume de ce Noël il y a tant d'années où _America-san _l'avait piégé pour financer la fête à lui tout seul, et comment il avait dû s'expliquer/se confondre en excuses auprès de ses supérieurs de l'époque...

Plus embêtant encore, comment allait il aménager sa petite maison traditionnelle pour recevoir autant d'invités ? Où allait il mettre le sapin que _Roshia-san_ aura choisit ?

Comment allait il se résoudre à ensevelir son charmant jardin zen sous un tas de neige pour se conformer à la tradition occidentale ?

C'était sûr. _Kami-sama_ avait décidé de lui faire payer pour ses pêchés. Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi: puisque accueillir cette célébration étrangère lui a été confié, alors il accomplirait sa mission avec toute la rigueur et le sérieux dont il était capable ! _Gambare Nihon ! Banzai !_

* * *

Nous y sommes: le 24 Décembre 2012. Il est 18h et malgré quelques incidents qui ont failli stopper l'évènement; telles que quelques crises de panique de certaines nations qui croyaient à la fin du monde prédite par le calendrier Maya (et ce, malgré les démentis de Mexique):

Allemagne par exemple eut besoin de tout son bon sens et de bière blonde par citernes pour se convaincre que l'apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Japon lui même avait été très anxieux et par précaution s'était rendu au temple shinto près de chez lui pour prier.

Les Italies étaient allé voir ce vieux grincheux de Vatican dans son église pour confesser leur pêchés et se faire absoudre. La confession aurait duré quatre heures, couté trois seaux d'eau salée, une crise de nerf des autres prêtres présents, et l'intervention d'Allemagne pour les ramener chez eux par la peau du cou.

Angleterre avait revêtu sa cape de sorcier et accompli un rituel secret dans sons sous-sol, un rituel sensé servir de bouclier protecteur pour son pays. Avait il été réussi ? (_"P'tain, abruti, qu'est c't'as encore foutu ?!" _Dixit Écosse) Sans doute autant qu'une explosion peut l'être...

Et enfin, le dernier mais pas le moindre, Amérique s'était résolu au dernier moment à se rendre dans ce petit village français qu'on disait protégé de l'apocalypse et abritant même dans la montagne un vortex qui mènerait à une autre dimension ainsi qu'un garage secret pour vaisseaux spatiaux !

France à dû interrompre ses préparatifs et faire tout le chemin de Paris à Bugarach dans le sud pour aller chercher un américain au bord de l'hystérie _("Nooo ! Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose ici, t'as pas le droit de me l'cacher, France ! Lemme go ! J'veux pas mouriiir !") _et le ramener de force dans un avion. Air France, Première Classe, vol direct pour New York !

Mais toutes ces émotions passées, chacun reprit son rôle et tout se déroula sans trop de problèmes.

Japon ressentait une immense fierté en voyant qu'il avait accompli son objectif en agençant sa maison à la hauteur des espérances de ses invités: le jardin était prêt, ainsi que les futons,

la salle à manger... tout était impeccable !

Ne restait plus qu'à attendre les invités...


	3. Préparation du repas

_Chapitre 3: Préparation du repas_

France, ainsi que Monaco, Pays-Bas (qui n'était là que pour accompagner sa soeur et profiter d'un vol gratuit) et Belgique, étaient arrivés très tôt, au matin, par jet privé chez Japon pour travailler au festin de ce soir.

Au début, tout allait bon train: Les filles travaillaient ensemble sur les entrées, prenant bien soin de soigner la présentation sous l'oeil attentif de leur aîné français;

Pay-Bas avait été assez aimable pour choisir l'argenterie et dresser les tables (histoire qu'on ne dise pas qu'il n'a pas aidé et pour faire plaisir à Belgique) mais s'était vite éclipsé quand Espagne, Seychelles, Italie et Romano avaient débarqués pour voir où les cuisiniers en étaient, attirés par les odeurs alléchantes.

Et alors que Romano s'était contenté de tout critiquer assis du fond de la salle, les autres décidèrent de rester pour aider à leur tour. Et si France fût un peu réticent à l'idée, il s'aperçut avec ravissement que quelques bras en plus ne seraient finalement pas de trop, sans parler de l'ambiance: chacun faisait de son mieux, au milieu des éclats de rire.

Les cuisines de Japon ont été bruyantes toute la journée. De temps en temps, des nations curieuses pointaient le bout de leur nez, espérant avoir un coup d'oeil en avant-première du festin qui les attendait. Mais France fût catégorique: il tenait à son effet de surprise !

C'est vrai, il y eu quelques accidents; de la vaisselle cassée ("Romanoooo ! Ne touche plus à rien par pitiéééé !"), une ou deux crises de nerf ("'Tain, fais chier, j'voulais juste aider moi ! Bah si c'est comme ça allez vous faire foutre, bordel !"), une pause fumette ("J'suis obligé d'aller dehors por fumer ?"), des plats imprévus ("Une paella ? Des Spaghettis Bolognèse ? Des frites... ! Et... du... Poisson !?") et pas mal de temps perdu mais au final, tout était prêt à temps.

France défit le nœud dans ses cheveux, et retira son tablier avec un long soupir fatigué. Mais il souriait.

Espagne était affalé sur la carrelage, assis contre le mur les jambes écartés et les bras tombants, ses beaux yeux verts mi-clos. Romano, bien plus réveillé que lui, était toujours assis sur sa chaise attitrée tout près de lui, bras et jambes croisés et la mine boudeuse comme de coutume.

"T'endors pas maintenant, débile."

"Je ne dors pas, _Romanito_. Je me repose juste les yeux..." Répondit l'espagnol sans bouger d'un pouce, les paupières toujours fermées et un sourire serein aux lèvres.

"A d'autres, enfoiré." Marmonna le cadet dans sa barbe, les joues rosissantes. Sa façon bizarre et adorable à lui de féliciter son ancien tuteur de son travail.

Le sourire d'Espagne s'élargit.

Belgique, qui venait tout juste de ranger la dernière casserole dans le placard se dirigea droit vers son _broeder_ adossé contre un plan de travail. Il était resté jusqu'au bout, lui qui n'avait plus aucune raison de rester une fois sa tâche terminée. Pour elle. Pour la soutenir, elle le savait bien.

"Bon boulot."

A cela, la jeune femme sourit et le serra fort dans ses bras, retrouvant un peu de son teint rose et son sourire félin dans ces simples mots sans émotion en apparence, mais en vérité pleins de tendresse.

"_Dank u_."

"Aaah..." Bâilla Seychelles à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. "Je suis fatiguée. Et j'ai le ventre qui gargouille... On mange quand ?"

"Ve, tout ça m'a donné faim aussi ! On peut pas avoir un en-cas maintenant, _fratellone Francia _? _Per favore _? J'ai envie de _pasta_ !"

A la mention de pâtes, le ventre de Romano répondit aussitôt.

"Regarde c'que t'as fait, crétin ! J'avais oublié que j'avais faim jusqu'à ce que t'ouvres ta grande bouche,_ cazzo _!"

"Ah la la, je vois que tu n'as pas changé du tout non plus de ce côté là, Romano..." Rit doucement Belgique en s'adressant au garçon, qui se mit à rougir plus que de raison en réalisant qu'il venait de se montrer grossier devant elle (non, devant les trois filles; la honte) et balbutier des choses inaudibles en détournant le regard.

Monaco, assise entre Italie et Seychelles se leva alors et releva ses lunettes d'un geste élégant.

"Je suis contre. Nous sommes peut-être épuisés et affamés mais nous devons penser au repas qui nous attend: si nous mangeons ne serait-ce qu'un chocolat maintenant, nous ne pourrions y faire honneur et perdrons la face devant nos invités. Ce qui est tout à fait inacceptable, vous en conviendrez n'est ce pas ?"

"Ca c'est ma Monaco ! Toujours aussi intelligente et pertinente !" Déclara France avec son enthousiasme naturel, alors que des murmures et autre soupirs de déceptions emplirent la pièce. Il fallait se résigner pourtant.

"Allez, haut les cœurs tout le monde ! Nous avons tous bien travaillé, votre grand frère est fier de vous ! Allons rejoindre les autres dans le salon et reposez vous. Dites vous que dans moins d'une heure l'apéritif sera servi. Et encore un grand merci à tous, vous avez été formidables !"

L'un après l'autre, chacun sortit de la grande cuisine toute propre (Allemagne et Autriche seraient impressionnés compte tenu de l'équipe de bras-cassés en charge), non sans s'être congratulés respectivement (Romano n'avait félicité que les filles bien sûr).

Italie avait hâte de retrouver Allemagne et lui raconter ses exploits culinaires dans les moindres détails (si possible, trois fois de suite). Romano lui rétorqua sèchement de ne pas lui parler du "bouffeur de patates", que la faim le rendait assez énervé comme ça et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

Espagne entreprit de consoler Romano en lui chuchotant à l'oreille que si France avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas encore manger, on pouvait au moins _boire_. Et il se trouve qu'il avait justement une petite bouteille de Sangria dans ses affaires...

Et si cette révélation intéressa fort l'italien, elle intéressa davantage le hollandais à qui rien ne semblait échapper et exigea même d'avoir sa part d'alcool en échange de son silence. Belgique soupira. Son frère aîné ne changerait jamais. Mais elle décida de le laisser pour aller passer un peu de temps avec Luxembourg et les autres dans le grand salon.

France sortit en dernier. Et malgré la façade enjouée qu'il s'était tenu de garder il y a quelques minutes, il se sentait vraiment épuisé. Seule la satisfaction du travail bien fait combinée à la bonne humeur de son équipe arrivait à lui faire garder le sourire.

Il arpenta le couloir, plus très sûr du bon chemin. C'était facile de se perdre et de tourner en rond dans cette maison. Heureusement, la musique, les rires et les bruits de bavardages le guidaient.

"Et maintenant, à quoi vais je bien pouvoir m'occuper en attendant le dîner ?" Se demanda t il alors qu'il arrivait à destination.

Les portes coulissantes en papier de riz étaient grandes ouvertes, la musique et les bruits plus forts que jamais, offrant un spectacle qui laissa le français pantois un court instant.

"Ah~! Je crois que je sais~!"


End file.
